Breathe of  time
by allen knightwalker
Summary: Allen Walker and 14th transverse time and space using the ark and Bishop Frau and Teito Klein encounter
1. Chapter 1

**_Breathe of time_**

**Prologue**

Allen Walker in ecstasy using an ark, passing thru Barsburg Empire, crossing across District 1, where Bishop Frau and Teito Klein are making way in their own quest for resolution of Eye of Mikhail and the role of Teito Klein as new King of Raggs.

Allen Walker said "where am I?" What place did I go into? Baka Ark!"

Teito was surprised when seeing an odd stranger in his midst.

Bishop Frau was busy reading his "books."

Allen Walker just observed the entire town where he bumped into.

14th is constantly still taunting Allen Walker. What a pity?

**Chapter 1**

**Doing its own Mission**

The mission for La Seele never seen to be over or done with, the sheer mystery is not finished, how Teito will deal the secret of the past.

Teito sunk into depression which Frau utter you, damn brat…. It will make Teito really mad.

Allen Walker tries to play the piano to make sure that he will be able to go back with Adam.

Thinking in the mind of Allen Walker, I am still an exorcist no matter….

Neah constantly tells young Allen is next Adam for the Noah ….poor child sink in the realm of memories of Innocence and Noah.

Teito Klein also regress into the consciousness how his Father told everything is a duty in the Kingdom of Raggs. Fea Kreuz (using Vertrag) gives him what had happened in the life of Raggs Kingdom .

Bishop Frau is still constantly glued with Teito regarding how prince becomes a stronghold for a wretched kingdom.

In the lad of Seele, Teito began to see what really happened and he saw that Pope in his younger years was a culprit.

Pope said "your life for the future king is precious and your life needs to be eliminated".

Teito was indeed frightened with this dream from the past haunting. "the past seems really dark and dim and it is not really worth to share this life as the new King of Raggs Kingdom."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Breathe of Time**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Life goes on…**_

The great challenge as Teito and Frau continue with the quest what is to regain the Raggs Kingdom which Barsburg Empire crush, the eye of Mikhail simply provoking this young lad to control his psyche.

"What is bothering in your min darn brat" Bishop Frau in a boast manner spoke.

Teito was furious in his mood and said "No! I am not."

Bishop Frau continues to precede to the land of Seele and indeed, he recall memories of the past especially what had happened to Teito and his Father which constantly protected this child.

Allen Walker on the another hand, was able to interact with the local folks at Barsburg kingdom and was simply amaze and still commands if there are presence of Akuma and commanded them to be alert for any exorcists.

The ambiance of the place was sunny sky which anyone can see how clear the sky and any movement from Teito's nemesis is clearly seen.

Bishop Labrador and Bishop Castor are doing well in the district 7 Church though they are still detecting any Kor in their area.

The report of Kor incidence is on a raise and the Wars are likewise increasing its momentum. The fight for their salvation is on the side where Salvation is needed.

Teito blankly stared at the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DGRAYMAN X 07GHOST CROSSOVER**_

_**BREATHE OF TIME**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_**Bridging the breathe of time **_

Allen Walker which taunting of the 14th finding to be infinitely a Calvary to this young lad was able to repair the damage piano in the Ark, preparing himself for the departure and made himself to accomplish the mission which Adam told him to do.

"Bye Barsburg Empire, see you again Earl…." he was in full emotions to outdone this first Noah.

"be a next Adam" taunts the 14th.

The bridging of time is coming to its end, but the quest for Teito and Frau seem to roundelay in circle which the emotions of Teito spring up and down.

"Darn brat, what's happening with you? Are you alright?" Frau sighed.

Teito was staring blankly to Bishop Frau.

The eminent surrounding tends to cloudy and gloomy as if it goes hand in hand with Teito's present state of emotions.

Bishop Frau tried to talk out with Teito.

"Poor child, you can do it if you are really determined in doing things right before you." Frau advised to Teito.

Teito was moved and resolved to go on with the Land of Seele mystery regarding his personhood and kingship.


	4. Chapter 4

DGRAYMAN X 07GHOST

_**BREATHE OF TIME**_

_**Epilogue**_

"Frau, are you really sure that we are finished and will return back to District 7" Teito sighed.

"Yes indeed ",Frau replied.

Teito was installed for a greater job in church.

Allen Walker commands fleet of akuma in response with Adam.

*fin*


End file.
